criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Head First
Die Head First '''is the first case of Mystery Shrouded in Mist, as well as the first case of the season. This is the first case to take place in the wailing district of Screaming Lane. Plot The player grows near a group of camper vans as they trudge through the ashes and gravel in the outskirts of Hellhound. There, the player discovers chief Valkyrie Autumn, sipping on a cup of coffee and running over playfully to greet the player. After confirming that the player is the Mist Walkers' new recruit, the player is introduced to a few people, such as the curious alchemist Koilee Duvall tinkering with a metallic object, an introvert lore expert Crimson Carlisle reading a demonic book, and most importantly, one of the two hunting partners, a flirty Sabrina Saturn. As Sabrina greets the player and continues to flirt with them, the chief informs Sabrina and the others that it's time to patrol, commanding the player to ride with Sabrina. They drive around the district of Screaming Lane, ironically the most sunny district despite its ominous name. However, while Sabrina and the player play go fish with a set of cards, the vans come to a stop, everybody rushing out. They investigate the commotion and discover the body of businessman Sirius Robertson, beheaded and gripping his fallen head. Autumn gasps and knows that the victim himself was influential and orders the player and Sabrina to start the player's first case. They investigate, discovering that the victim had a son, wealthy youngster Shaun Robertson, who was sad that his father died but quickly asked where his earnings will go to. They also discover that the victim funded a nearby museum regularly, suspecting museum curator Bernadine Lockhart, who was ill from the news, as well as succubus Katty Cruorem, who seduced the victim into coming to the museum after hours, but shook her head and denied any intent to murder him. They consult professional coroner Scarlet Jameson as she confirmed that the victim's head was sliced off clean. After Sabrina sighs and apologized to the player about their first day in Hellhound becoming a whole murder investigation, a young woman approaches them, saying that the victim is haunting in the Renaissance exhibition! They rush to the Renaissance exhibition per the orders of the young woman herself, Corona Edwards, who claimed one of the knight statues oozed with blood in front of her. Sabrina and the player investigated the display further, discovering a bloody broadsword. With inspection of the team's chemist, a seductive Ruby Kingston, the team confirm that the broadsword was used to murder the victim. They investigate the exhibit further, suspecting politician Jude Garnet after learning that the victim funded his campaign to be mayor. They also discover that Shaun was silently stealing money from his father in order to impress and flaunt his money to women. After Sabrina gave Shaun a disappointing lecture, she continued to flirt with the player before they heard a huge crash from the exhibit. They rush over the crash and discover an angry Jude, mad that the victim has deceased and his campaign won't be heavily funded anymore. They calm Jude down before ultimately incriminating Corona for the murder. Corona broke into a state of panic after Sabrina confronts her. She begs the duo to let her go, pleading that she didn't do it. However, after stacking the evidence on the woman, her bonnet falls off, her brown hair vanishing and becoming a grey haired hag. She laughed in such a piercing tone at Sabrina and the player, saying that she was finally discovered. She explained that she was one of two '''banshees in the area of Screaming Lane. Corona's real name is Ciara Stamos, a woman who was banished from her village for her sinful actions. However, she moved to Hellhound to change her name to Corona Edwards and change her whole appearance to a soul-filled pretty, young girl. She giggled as she lured and murdered women who failed the ultimate test of loyalty. Sirius, however, was a special flower. He portrayed himself as the ultimate sinner to Corona. He would constantly abuse and belittle his wife before her suicide and spoiled his son. Seeing as he failed the test of loyalty by attempting to sleep with Corona, she lured him to the district center and kissed him before kicking him onto the floor and slashing at his neck in one clean swoop. The city's judge, devil's advocate Ivan Ramero, applauded the victim on her gruesome murder but was forced to sentence the banshee to 45 years in prison. While recapping their investigation, they sensed the smell of sulfur and perfume before Sabrina was grabbed by Katty! Katty laughed and put Sabrina down on the ground, saying that she wanted to grab the player's attention. Katty explains that there have been many factions and supernatural creatures doing evil deeds in Hellhound and wants the player with the Mist Walkers to resolve anything before Satan has to interfere. She then proceeds to tell the tale of the other banshee, partnered with Corona and had her identity completely rewritten. She persuaded the player and Sabrina to investigate the banshee from a local private eye. They find the private eye's identity, June Cassidy, through the Renaissance's guest list. He explained that he was a renowned private eye in Belcoast and planned on moving to Hellhound to uncover the true mystery: the mystery of the underworld. When asked about the banshee, he nodded and explained that the banshee was summoned by the power of unfair love, and she flew in from Ireland and fed off of the disloyal. However, the origins are all a mess of him, and told the duo to speak to his younger apprentice. They investigate and discover his apprentice, Gemini Brock, and asked about the banshee's origins. They learn that the banshee was summoned by a local shaman to show up. They investigate the well with Gemini and find out the shaman disguised as a love doctor for the unfortunate. With determination, they get into their vans and go to the doctor for some advice on love. Summary Victim * Sirius Robertson '''(found beheaded in the district) Murder Weapon * '''Broadsword Killer * Corona Edwards Suspects Profile * This suspect has visited the museum * This suspect is right handed * This suspect uses electronic cigarettes Profile * This suspect has visited the museum * This suspect is right handed * This suspect uses electronic cigarettes Appearance * This suspect wears tartar Profile * This suspect has visited the museum Appearance * This suspect wears tartar Profile * This suspect has visited the museum * This suspect is right handed * This suspect uses electronic cigarettes Appearance * This suspect wears tartar Profile * This suspect has visited the museum * This suspect is right handed * This suspect uses electronic cigarettes Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has visited the museum. *The killer is right handed. *The killer uses electronic cigarettes. *The killer wears tartar. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate District Center. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cracked Phone, Faded Ticket; Victim Identified: Sirius Robertson) * Examine Cracked Phone. (New Suspect: Shaun Robertson) * Speak to Shaun about his father's murder. * Examine Faded Ticket. (New Crime Scene: Museum Exhibit) * Investigate Museum Exhibit. (Clues: Bloody Badge, Broken Plaque, Tie) * Examine Bloody Badge. (Result: Blood) * Examine Broken Plaque. (New Suspect: Bernadine Lockhart) * Talk to Bernadine about knowing the victim. * Examine Tie. (Result: Pink Aroma) * Examine Pink Aroma. (Result: Succubus Aroma; New Suspect: Katty Cruorem) * Interrogate Katty about seducing the victim. * Analyze Blood. (6:00:00; Result: The killer has visited the museum) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is right handed) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Calm the young woman down. (Result: Corona has visited the museum and is right handed; New Crime Scene: Renaissance Exhibit) * Investigate Renaissance Exhibit. (Clues: Knight Armor Pieces, Erased Poster, Victim's Checkbook) * Examine Erased Poster. (New Suspect: Jude Garnet) * Interrogate Jude about knowing the victim. (Result: Jude has visited the museum and is right handed) * Examine Victim's Checkbook. (Result: Shaun's Name) * Speak to Shaun about being paid a million dollars by the victim. (Result: Shaun has visited the museum and is right handed) * Examine Knight Armor Pieces. (Murder Weapon Identified: Broadsword) * Examine Broadsword. (Result: Dilated Blood) * Analyze Dilated Blood. (6:00:00; Result: The killer uses electronic cigarettes; New Crime Scene: Dinosaur Fossil Statue) * Investigate Dinosaur Fossil Statue. (Clues: Faded Journal, Broken Stick) * Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Victim's Findings) * Speak to Katty about scaring the victim. (Result: Katty has visited the museum) * Examine Broken Stick. (Result: Vape Pen) * Examine Vape Pen. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Bernadine's Saliva) * Talk to Bernadine about stressing out. (Result: Bernadine has visited the museum, is right handed and uses electronic cigarettes) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Calm Jude down. (Result: Jude uses electronic cigarettes; New Crime Scene: Jet Black Podium) * Investigate Jet Black Podium. (Clues: Plaid Wallet, Car Keys, Lipstick) * Examine Plaid Wallet. (Result: Fake Identity) * Speak to Corona about her fake identity. (Result: Corona uses electronic cigarettes) * Examine Car Keys. (Result: Shaun's Keys) * Analyze Shaun's Keys. (6:00:00; Result: Repoed Car) * Ask Shaun why his car was taken away. (Result: Shaun uses electronic cigarettes) * Examine Lipstick. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Katty's Saliva) * Talk to Katty about the lipstick on the scene. * Investigate Shady Well. (Clues: Bloody Museum Pass, Victim's Head) * Examine Bloody Museum Pass. (Result: Tartar Fiber) * Examine Victim's Head. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Tartar Fiber. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears tartar) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has blue eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Scream Bloody Murder (1/6). Scream Bloody Murder (1/6) * Tell Katty to put Sabrina down. (Reward: History Cap) * Investigate Renaissance Exhibit. (Clues: Guest List) * Examine Guest List. (Result: June Cassidy) * Speak to June about the banshee. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Museum Exhibit. (Clues: June's Backpack) * Examine June's Backpack. (Result: Gemini's Phone Number) * Speak to Gemini about the banshee. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate District Center. (Clues: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Love Doctor's Location) * Move on to a new case now!